Poke-emblem
by AngelSayori
Summary: (original title I know) Corrin biggest day has arrived! She is finally going on her pokemon journey to become a pokemon trainer. With her childhood friend Silas, they will travel the continent to capture pokemons of all types. Whether be it the bright country of Hoshido or the mysterious country of Nohr. A lot of challenge awaits our young trainer!
1. The Journey Begins

_The world of pokemon, home to the most mysterious and fascinating creatures. They can be found across the globe in many different areas whether be it the forest, the sky or the ocean. Since the beginning of time, the lives of pokemon and humans have been bounded together in friendship, trust and respect._

 _Some of the most thriving countries with strong pokemon are Hoshido, Nohr and Valla. Across the west sea lies the mysterious continent known as Ylisse. We will follow the journey of a young girl who will start her pokemon journey from her home Valla._

 _Usually, people can get a pokemon trainer's license at the age of 10. However, our future trainer had to be held back a couple years due to her frail health. Once the doctor gave his approval of her health could she start her journey._

 _Our heroine was very excited to say the least and could barely have wink of sleep the day prior of choosing her starter pokemon_

* * *

In a moderate sized house, a young teen was watching her television with excitement as there was show presenting the starter pokemon for future trainers was on.

Corrin was hugging her snorlax plush with excitement as she saw Professor Gunter showing the starter pokemon that were available for choosing. A knock on the door brought her out of her stupor.

"Yes?" she called out. The door opened to reveal her mother Mikoto.

"Corrin you should be asleep by now," the mother lightly scolded. Corrin sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't even close my eyes," the young teen apologized. Mikoto chuckled lightly fully understanding her daughter's excitement.

"Your big brother was also very excited," she commented.

"I wish Kamui was here to see me off on my journey," Corrin pouted of her big brother's absence. "Where is he anyways?"

"Well, his call came from Nohr I believe," her mother answered.

"Soon I'll be able to join him," Corrin said with excitement.

"Of course you will dear," her mother cheered. She walked up to the television and turned it off. "However, every future pokemon trainer needs a good night sleep. I doubt Silas will appreciate it if you're late because you overslept."

"You're right," the young daughter admitted. The white haired teen went to her bed and slid under the covers.

"Goodnight by dear," Mikoto whispered before pecking Corrin on her forehead.

"Goodnight mom."

That night, Corrin closed her eyes and had a dream of her wonderful adventure waiting for her.

* * *

"Corrin!" Mikoto called out. "Breakfast is ready!"

Corring slowly rose up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She let out a huge yawn and stretched a bit. She gave herself a few light taps on her cheeks before she had a huge smile on her face. She got up and got dressed before she walked downstairs to meet her mom.

"Good morning mom," Corrin greeted as she took her seat. She then proceeded to eat her food a bit faster than she could handle.

"Slow down dear or you'll choke," Mikoto warned.

"Sorry mom," the young teen apologized sheepishly before eating at a more reasonable pace. Mikoto smiled as she watched her daughter eating her breakfast. She couldn't believe her baby girl was all grown up for her journey. She still remembered when Kamui left for his pokemon adventure. It felt like yesterday when the young man left Valla for Hoshido.

Soon, a knock on the door brought Mikoto out of her daydream.

"That must be Silas," Mikoto stated. She got up and opened the door to be met by said young man.

"Good morning ma'am," Silas greeted ever so politely.

"Good morning Silas. Corrin is almost done with her breakfast," Mikoto informed. "She should be able to join you so-."

"I'm ready!" Corrin called out. She placed her plate in the sink and went to meet up with her childhood friend Silas. "Sorry for being late Silas."

"You weren't late, I was just early," he joked. "Ready to go meet with the Professor?"

"I've been waiting for this moment since forever. Of course I'm ready," Corrin answered with a huge grin on her face.

"Well Corrin, when you've chosen your pokemon make sure you come back here. I want to be sure and meet your first pokemon and I'll have a couple things for you."

"I promise mom. All right let's go!" Corrin exclaimed. The two teens left the house and ran to the the research facility where their first pokemon awaits them.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, so I didn't think I would ever upload here again. But then the Fire Emblem Fates pull was too strong to resist. I honestly don't know where this story will go. My original goal is to just write some pokemon stuff when I have ideas that pops into my head. So it really depends on my mood xD. I do have the intro and certain gym already established in my head. If you guys want a sneak peak on some of the gym ideas I have here is a link to my tumblr where I did some gifsets :D** **.**

 **But anyways, already in chapter one and I have a question for you guys. What starter pokemon do you think Corrin should have? Depending on the result it will influence Silas and Kamui's starter pokemon. A bit like in the game where your rival's starter pokemon changes depending on your choice. I limit the choise to the 1st generation of start pokemon that is Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur.**

 **More information to come in the intro part 2 :D**

 **So yeah um I hope you enjoyed this smalll intro!**


	2. I Choose You!

**"This" - Pokedex**

* * *

The youngsters were walking down the path talking excitedly about which pokemon they would choose as their partner.

"So you do know which one you want Silas?" Corrin asked intrigued. He faced her with a huge grin.

"I've had my eyes on Bulbasaur for as long as I can remember. Grass type pokemon interests me a lot," he answered. Corrin let out a small giggle before a solemn look was on her face.

"Hey Silas, I know I've probably said this a thousand times, but I'd like to thank you again. You could have started your journey years ago, but you delayed it for me."

"Hey, no need to thank me. We make a promise together that we would travel together and I intended to keep that promise." Corrin couldn't help the small blush creeping on her cheeks. She remembered how upset she was when the doctor forbid her from becoming a trainer when the time came. She had locked herself in her room and didn't come out. Her mother tried to coax her out, but nothing came out of it. Until one day, Silas came up to her window. She was slightly intrigued as to why he was still here and not leaving lik everyone else their age. That's when he told he'd wait for her as long as it takes because they made a promise to be together for their journey. That cheered the young girl immensely and she was back to her normal self a couple days later.

After a couple moments, our energetic duo finally arrived at the Professor's laboratory. Professor Gunter was the one in charge of giving new trainers from Valla their pokemon and equipment for their long journey. He was a kind old man and was pretty renowned for his research about pokemon in other regions.

Corring knocked on the door announcing their arrival before coming in.

"Professor Gunter!" She called out. The two teens walked in and a handful of assistants were working at their station. Soon, an old man with a scar across his face showed up wearing a lab coat.

"Well, if it isn't dear Corrin and Silas," he greeted with a gentle smile. Corrin giggled and tackled the old man for a hug. "Hahahaha, excited now are we?"

"Haha, you have no idea," she exclaimed. Gunter smiled at her enthusiasm before slightly pulling away.

"Well then, let's not make you both wait any long. If you would both follow me this way please," he instructed. Corrin and Silas dutifully followed the Professor excited to see their new partners for life. They were brought in another room and on the table was the three starter pokemon.

"May I present you Valla's 3 starter pokemon," Gunter introduced. Corrin and Silas had big smiles on their faces as they saw the pokemon in person for the first time.

"The first choice is Bulbasaur the seed pokemon and a grass type," the Professor started in his introduction.

"Bulba~!" The small pokemon said with a greeting smile. If his face permitted it, Silas would have an even larger smile and adoration on his face.

"Next up is Charmander the lizard pokemon and a fire type." Corrin watched in fascination the ever glowing flame on the orange pokemon's tail.

"Char~!" Charmander exclaimed as it gave a small wave.

"And last, but certainly not least is Squirtle the small turtle pokemon and a water type." The young teenage girl remembers that one with a smile as it was the pokemon her brother chose when he started his journey.

"Squirtle~!" The turtle pokemon gave the two a peace sign to greet them.

"Now then, you may take your time to choose which one you wish to have. Think carefully as this pokemon will be your partner for the rest of your life time," Professor Gunter counseled.

"Don't worry Professor I've made my decision long ago," Silas answered as he approached the small grass pokemon. "Bulbasaur do you want to come with me on my journey?" Silas extended his hand towards the small creature.

"Bulbasaur~!" It exclaimed happily as he used one of his vines to shake his new partner's hand. Silas gently took the tip of the vine and shook hands. They pulled away and Bulbasaur happily jumped in Silas's arms surprising him.

"Oh! Hahahaha, I can't wait for us to be best friends Bulbasaur," he cheered as he held the pokemon in his arms. Gunter chuckled lightly as it never got old to see the first bonding moments between a pokemon and a trainer.

Corrin watched in awe as Silas was hugging his new friend and couldn't help a smile of her own. Now was time to make her decision. She glanced back at the two remaining pokemon who waited patiently for her choice. They were both amazing pokemon and she already knew how Squirtle was an incredible pokemon from the time she saw her brother bonding with it. However, a small thought crept at the back of her head. She wanted to have a different path from her brother and not stay in his trail. She thought long about this day and she made her resolved.

She walked towards the pokemon with the ever burning flame and extended her arms.

"Charmander do you want to be my friend?" she asked. The small lizard stared at her for a while, before a big goofy smile appeared on his face.

"Char~!" it nodded before jumping in her arms. Corring giggled as she held her first pokemon friend in her arms.

"Very nice choice Corrin," Gunter complimented. "Don't worry squirtle you'll find your partner as well." The small turtle smiled lightly at the Professor before he was recalled to his pokeball.

"Now then," he said interrupting the small bonding moment. "There are a couple more things I have to give you both before you set off on your adventure." He walked to his desk and opened the drawer to take out two small devices and a handful of pokeballs.

"These are your pokedex," he explained as he held the devices in his hand. "They allow for you to identify any pokemon you come across. They are also your ID when you wish to register somewhere." He gave one of each to the young teens.

"Let's test to see if they work properly. Point your pokedex at your pokemon." They both nodded as they placed Charmander and Bulbasaur on the ground. Silas went first and pointed his silver pokedex towards Bulbasaur and soon the electronic voice of the pokedex spoke.

" **Bulbasaur the seed pokemon. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth and it slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. They are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild,"** it said. Corrin did the same with her white pokedex and pointed it towards Charmander.

" **Charmander the lizard pokemon. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out,"** it informed.

"Very nice they both work well. Next up is your pokeballs," he continued. He handed each an equal amount of pokeballs. "As you probably know, use them to capture pokemon that you wish to acquire. Let's give them a test too. Put your pokemon back into their pokeballs."

Silas went first and pointed the white and red ball towards Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur return," he instructed. A red beam shot out of the pokeball and soon the small grass pokemon was safely tucked inside the pokeball.

"Charmander return," Corrin followed. The same event happened with the orange fire pokemon.

"Well done both of you," Gunter complimented. "You are both officially ready to set out for your pokemon journey." Corrin and Silas grinned and high fived each other.

"Thank you so much Professor Gunter," Corrin thanked as she bowed.

"Yes, thank you very much," Silas added and bowed as well.

"You're very welcome the both of you. Now you better get going if you wish to start your travel today." They both nodded and ran out of the room with excitement. Gunter sat on his desk chair and still had a light smile on his face. This was one of the reason he love doing his job. Seeing the excitement of new trainers always made him happy. He remembered most of the trainers he met as Valla was not as populated as Nohr or Hoshido. Why it felt as if it was yesterday he gave Kamui his starter pokemon. He wondered what kind if adventure these two would encounter.

* * *

 **Hello! So this is part 2 of the intro. At first I planned to only do 2 parts, but I realised part 2 would be way too long compare to part 1.**

 **So Corrin's starter is Charmander! After I asked around for advice one of them gave a really good argument for Charmander. Since his final form is a dragon and Corrin's ability to become a dragon it stuck to me.**

 **So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if there are typos or grammar mistakes. English is not my first language and most of the time my hands are freezing cold when I type xD.**


	3. An Extra Member

Our two new trainers were walking back to their homes excitedly and talking about their upcoming journey.

"Did you think about where you want to go first?," Silas asked.

"Not that much actually. I wanted to follow my adventure instinct," Corrin answered cheekily. "But, I heard that the small country of Izumo is the place to start your travels as a new trainer."

"That's an excellent destination," he commented. "I read it's actually filled of unique and exotic pokemon."

"Really? How exciting!" she exclaimed. The two continued their conversation until they had to go their separate ways. They agreed to make their backpack and meet at the intersection as soon as they're ready. Corrin ran down the road towards her house with a huge smile. She couldn't wait to go on her journey and to show her new companion to her mom. She was close to her home, but something made her stop in her tracks. In front of the building was the familiar car of her doctor. Corrin stood still and started to fear the worst. She took smaller steps towards her home with dread that in the end she would still be stuck here in this small village.

She slowly opened the door and walked inside.

"I'm home," she called out tentatively. "Mom?"

"In the kitchen dear. Someone is here to see you," Mikoto answered. The young teen walked towards the kitchen to see the familiar face of Doctor Yukimura and surprisingly his assistant known as Jakob.

"Hello there Corrin," Yukimura greeted with a soft smile.

"Hi," she replied with a small voice. "What's going on?"

"Well, your mother told me today was the day you set off on your long await pokemon journey," he informed.

"That's right and nothing can stop me," Corrin defended.

"Corrin mind your manners," Mikoto scolded.

"No need for the scolding," Yukimura assured. "Don't worry Corrin, when I said you could go I meant every word of it." Corrin let out a big sigh of relief, but she got the feeling a 'but' would soon follow.

"However, I still believe you should have someone come with you that knows of your medical issues. You never know what might happen during your travels and I only wish your safety," the doctor explained. "That is my condition for you to leave Valla is Jakob accompanies you."

The young man walked forward and bowed respectfully.

"Miss Corrin, I hope to help you as much as I can during your journey," he stated.

"Right," Corrin said with a bit of reluctance. Not knowing what to say more there was an awkward silence before Mikoto spoke up again.

"Well this is very nice of you Jakob. I'm sure Corrin thinks the same," she said cheerfully. "Honey why don't you go pack your bag upstairs and I'll join you after saying goodbye to the dear Doctor." Corrin nodded lightly and skipped upstairs to get away from this tense atmosphere.

The young teen took her backpack and started to get the essentials. After a short while, there was a light knock on the door.

"I'm coming in," Mikoto interrupted. She opened the door and walked in. It was quiet between them for a little moment. "So, you never did show me your starter pokemon."

"Oh right," Corrin acknowledged.

"Sweetie you can't be this upset. Be reasonable about it," her mother encouraged. "You're still going on your journey. Isn't that amazing?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't want some sort of… Butler, to come. I thought it was only going to be Silas and I," Corrin retorted.

"I know honey, but I have to agree with the Doctor on this. I would feel a lot better with someone that has knowledge of your medical background," Mikoto reasoned. "Come here." The mother held out her hands for her daughter to take them. The young teen stopped in her packing frenzy and took her mother's hand.

"I know this isn't what you wanted, but in life you have to be able to do some accommodation. You'll still have fun and you know the saying. The more the merrier am I right?" Corrin giggled lightly and hugged her mom.

"So, may I see your new companion?" Mikoto asked with a smile. Her daughter smiled and nodded eagerly before getting the pokeball.

"Charmander come on out," she called. The familiar red beam shot out from the ball and soon the fire pokemon made it's appearance.

"Char~," it said.

"Charmander meet my mom," Corrin introduced.

"Hello there little one," Mikoto greeted and waved.

"Cha~!" Charmander replied with it's own wave. After the introduction, the mom and daughter duo proceeded to finish packing the bag with the help of Charmander.

After they were done, Corrin recalled her pokemon and Mikoto was guiding her daughter to the front door to say their goodbye. When they opened the door, Jakob was there with his own backpack ready to do.

"Now, I'll say to you the same thing I said to Kamui when he left," Mikoto started. "Be safe on your journey and have fun my darling." She pecked Corrin's forehead tenderly before hugging her. "My two babies leaving the nest."

"Mooom," Corrin drawled. "I'm not a baby."

"You'll alway be my baby girl to me," her mother joked and lightly ruffled her daughter's silver hair.

"Love you too mom," Corrin giggled. She gave her mother one last peck and walked away. She greeted Jakob with a polite smile and the two proceeded to go to the meeting point where Silas would be.

Corrin and Jakob were nearing the meeting place and the young teen saw her friend was there.

"Silas!" she called out with a grin.

"Hey Corrin!" he replied with his own smile. Once Corrin arrived he noticed Jakob staying ever so silent. "Uh, who's this?"

"Oh um, this is Jakob," she introduced. "He's the doctor's assistant and will be coming with us. Jakob this is my friend Silas."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jakob stated politely before bowing.

"Oh, nice to meet you too," Silas replied.

"I'm sorry about this," Corrin apologized. "I know it was suppose to be the two of us."

"Hey don't worry about it," he reassured. "The more the merrier right?"

"Haha, that's what my mom said," she giggled. "All right then gentlemen, off we go!"

 _Our trio walked down the path leading to the borders of Valla where amazing adventures awaited them. Many challenges will come to our young trainer's way, but with the help of her friends and pokemon she overcome anything in her path. Their first destination is the exotic country of Izumo. What will our young group of trainers encounter during their trave_ l.

* * *

 **That's the intro guys :D . I hope you guys liked it. Sorry in advance for any typo's or grammar mistakes. I always edit my stuff so I'll spot them :P**

 **From here on out I don't know where this is heading at 100%. I have some element of the story formed, but as I mentioned before this is when I'm in the mood to write. I don't want to force myself and stop writing the story like I did in the past.**

 **Also, I'll see if it picks up enough interests :)**


End file.
